harvestmoonocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammie Mile
Basic Info Ever since Cammie was a small girl She's lived in the country. She grew up living an easy and comfortable life due to her parent's large incomce, and only got herslef a job as a salesperson because of her stubborness, wanting indipendence. It was just as well, as her father's well paying job was causing her family to move into the city. Cammie, being 19 at the time, refused to go with them. With nothing left for her there, Cammie moved to the spacious Sunny Islands, where she purchased a small plot of land and began her new life as a farmer. Having lived a comfortable life up to that point made it hard for her, as she had a bit of a shaky start, it turned out she actually wasn't any good ''at handling animals. So She focuses mostly on growing crops, especially fruits and the like. The only thing she loves more than Nature itself is food, although she isn't all that good at successfully creating dishes herself, she's more than happy to help you devour any leftovers you might have to offer, and she usually keeps some of her crops for herself. The warm weather on the Sunny Islands made it easy for her fruit to grow and her farm to become prosperous. Cammie has not had much contacts with her parents since they moved to the city. '''First Meeting' Cammie: Oh, you must be the new farmer around here, pleased to meet you! I'm Cammie. You: *Note* Cammie: I've been farming here for a while now, So I'd tell you to come to me for advice but well... *giggle* You're probably better off asking Taro. You: *Nod* Cammie: Anyways, I guess I'll see you 'round. $name!! 'Infatuation' 1 Heart: '''Oh hey, working hard or hardly working? ha ha! '''2 Hearts: '''I'm so glad I moved here, I never would have fit in with my parents in the city, that's no life! '''3 Hearts: You always look so busy. Hey, maybe you should relax some more! 3 Hearts: 'Doesn't farming make you hungry? I always work up ''such ''an appetite. '''4 Hearts: '''Do you think I made the right choice leaving my parents? I mean, I love my farm but sometimes I wonder... '''5 Hearts: '''We should totally hang out some time, y'know? Maybe we can go eat somewhere... '''6 Hearts: '''Did I ever tell you that I am hopeless with animals? Well, I am... '''7 Hearts: '''This kind of work can be tough, but hang in there. We farmers have to stick together! '''8 Hearts: '''Work seems so much easier with such awesome company! '''9 Hearts: '''I decided for good that I made the right choice moving here, if I'd gone with my parents I never would have been able to meet you! '''10 Hearts: '''Now that I know you I keep thinking to myself... I wonder what my next step in life will be? What? Oh it's nothing... 'Rival Your rival for Cammie's affections is Pierre. Pierre and Cammie become close mostly because of Cammie's strange obsession with food.